millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheAnonymous1/Nutaku Wars: Letters of the War Front
Archived letters between the Battle Front Captain Mercenary Crave and Commander Julian. July 1st To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: Shipment Received The shipment from the 5th Convoy has arrived at my camp. They are as follows: 2000x Arrow bolts 250x New spearheads 150x Pikes 50x New sets of swords and shields (hope these last longer than the previous set) 3 weeks of Rations for the entire camp. Respectfully Yours, Crave July 22nd To: Battle Captain Crave Subject: Inspection Crave, as requested, you will be informed on the event that the Prince will visit you based on what happened that time when Ada was in heat the moment he arrived (I'm sorry you had to be the one to stop that). On the 4th of August the Prince and Instructor Katie should arrive at your camp to inspect the soldiers. Make sure they're on their top condition by then. Goodluck on the fronts. -Julian July 25th To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: Re: Inspection Commander, does Ms. Katie really need to be there? She probably still hates me for that time I got into a drunken fight with Conrad back at the Capitol Tavern. Requesting different inspector. With Respect, Crave July 27th To: Battle Captain Crave Subject: Re: Re: Inspection You just have to suck it up, Battle Captain. Besides, Jerome already told her to be impartial about the entire inspection. That's why the Prince is there; to make sure that she does. -Julian August 10th To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: REDACTED That new girl Rika has some crazy requests. I was inclined to deny her, but since she helped during the Ancient Automata Incident, the Prince told me to accomodate whatever she deemed necessary. I'm not exactly sure about how any of these are needed in combat against these monsters, but here they are: 2x Nordland Electric Motors 1x 2-Watt Power Source 1x 9-inch "Male Rubber Parts" Please don't ask me to clarify what they are. I'm just stating them as they were written in her formal request. With Respect, Crave August 21st To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: Reinforcements We've lost 250 of the 600 units we were stationed with. It was nighttime and the Festival of Aigis just ended, leaving a good number of the men drunk and in a daze. We were attacked by a mixture of Ogres and several gargoyles. Requesting a fresh batch of reinforcements, otherwise we won't be able to repel more attacks from them. .....Why don't they just quit? Respectfully Yours, Crave August 28th To: Battle Captain Crave Subject: Re: Reinforcements Understood. I have already sent a sizable force to you of 600 men. Among them is The Shield of Light, Gellius. Be sure to make 'em count. Paste them hard for me, will you? A death the price of 250 men should be their end. Long Live Aigis! -Julian. October 2nd To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: Resupply Commander, in lieu of the next supply convoy to arrive at our camp in two weeks, I have included here a list of personal and formal requests: 15x Kegs of Rum (for Mortimer's Group) 10x Bedsheets (for the troops) 2x Bottle of Shampoo w/ Papaya extract (for Lady Dahlia) 1x Bashira's Apple Pie (for me) With Respect, Crave October 6th To: Battle Captain Crave Subject: Re: Resupply Crave, you can tell your troops assigned to you that they can request for whatever provisions they need, but I know what your real goal is....... .....You just want to eat Apple Pie...... -Julian October 10th To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: Re: Re: Resupply Yes. Respectfully Yours, Crave October 19th To: Battle Captain Crave Subject: Re: Re: Re: Resupply The shipment should have already arrived to your camp by now with the additional items you requested. I guess that you were just.......Craving, huh? -Julian October 23rd To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Resupply The shipment has arrived without incident. And just so we're clear: If I was still your superior, I would have decked you hard by the time I got back to the Capital. That was one of the WORST puns I've ever had the displeasure to read. Not Respectfully Yours, Crave October 31st To: Battle Commander Julian Subject: New Summoner I recently realized that the last reinforcment batch had with them a Summoner named Farne. Now I usually respect a person's sense of privacy, but I can't even hold so much as small talk with this woman. It was called to my attention one time that she refused to leave her tent for some chow, so I personally went in there to invite her to the mess hall. She brushed me off, saying that she was still reading and told me not to interrupt. I mentioned that her body needs at least SOME form of sustenance since she hasn't eaten at all that day, but then she shouted at me and threatened to burn me alive with her Phoenix! She threatened me, a ranking officer! Normally I'd file a report for insubordination or worse against such people under my command, but I think she'd actually roast me if I did. Requesting her transfer to another battalion. With Respect, Crave November 2nd To: Battle Captain Crave Subject: Re: New Summoner I understand why you'd make such a request, but listen: the Prince personally assigned her to help out with your camp. She's only gonna be there until your campaign against the monsters that captured the East Castle is complete. Until then, you'll just have to tough it out. She can't be THAT bad. She's probably not that serious about those threats anyway. On another note, I'm surprised that you, the Legendary Former Commander Crave, are being pushed around by a bookworm. Makes me chuckle to imagine you shaking in your boots just because some four-eyes told you she'd feed you to her pet bird. Anyways, give those monsters hell out there. -Julian Category:Blog posts